k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 3, Chapter 8
Volume 3, Chapter 8 is a chapter of the third Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary At school, Mio and Ritsu are depressed about the bad weather which goes on for quite a while already. Suddenly, Yui appears who is soaked to the skin. While Tsumugi dries Yui's hair with a towel, Ritsu asks her how she managed to get this wet. Yui tells her that she tried to keep her guitar dry on her way to school. Mio advises her to use a case made out of plastic the next time, a tip that completely amazes Yui. After Mugi finished drying Yui's hair, it turns out to be a real mess. Both Ritsu and Mugi talk about the problems they have due to the rain, to which Yui states that they are all the same, something that is highly doubted by Mio after seeing the difference in terms of elegance between Yui's and Mugi's hair. All of the sudden, Yui starts sneezing so Mugi orders her to dry her clothes quickly to prevent getting a cold. Yui decides to dry them in the Light Music Club's room. On their way, Mio wonders about what Yui should wear instead. Ritsu gets an idea and fetches Sawako Yamanaka's costumes, calling it the "Dark legacy of the club". Yui picks one of the weirdest, much to Mio's shock. Few moments later, Sawako goes to the Class 3-2 to start her lessons. Arrived there, she is shocked by the sight of Yui wearing a maid outfit. She tries to convince her that wearing such an outfit at school is inappropriate, so Ritsu counters that Sawako made the costume herself which earns her a brutal hit. Sawako drags Yui with her to give her something different to wear. After school, Azusa is informed about what has happened. She praises Yui for her selfless act to protect her guitar. As she mentions the damage humidity can cause to guitars, Mio gets nervous which Ritsu instanly uses to tease her once more. Azusa continues and mentions that moisture can warp a guitar's neck, to which Yui checks her guitar just to find out without any tools that it is already affected, so she asks Azusa to fix it for her. Afterwards, the group laments once again the bad weather, so Mio decides to leave her bass behind to prevent it from getting wet. Yui scolds her and apologizes to Mio's bass which she calls "Elizabeth", enraging Mio. Despite her act, Yui is also convinced to leave her guitar behind in order to keep it dry. While she teaches her guitar to not follow strangers, Azusa thinks about the pattern of Mio's bass' name and decides to name her own guitar "Mu-tan", a thought that Mugi is praised by Mugi, much to Azusa's shock. On their way back home, Yui worries so much about her guitar that she can't walk straight anymore which amazes Ritsu. Azusa mentions that Yui still cares a lot about her guitar while Ritsu is a bit skeptical about it. Mio also makes fun of Yui's worries but Ritsu quickly reminds her of the first time Mio's bass got scratched, much to her shame. Later at the Hirasawa household, just when Ui is about to go to bed, she suddenly hears weird noises. Fearing that robbers might be the source, she runs to her sister's room just to find out that Yui was scratching the wall the whole time. At the verge of tears, Yui tells her about her guitar and starts clinging on her. Ui remembers that Yui spend every day with her guitar since she bought it. Yui, at the end of her patience attempts to jump out of the window to bring it home, forcing Ui to hold her back. The next day at school, Yui is happily united with her guitar again. Sawako accepts her affection but since they are in the middle of the lesson, she orders her to take it away. After school, Mio rushes to the Light Music Club's room, just to find her bass safe and sound, much to her relief. As she names it Elizabeth as well, she notices that she was stalked by Yui, Mugi and Ritsu the whole time. Trivia *The cover picture of this chapter was used in the first opening of the second season of the anime during Ritsu's introduction. *"Elizabeth" (エリザベス), Mio's bass' name, is a pun involving the Japanese word for "bass" (ベース), which is pronounced "besu". **Likewise, Azusa's "Fender Japan '69 Reissue Mustang" got called after the same pattern. "Mustang", which is pronounced "Muttan", was the basis for the name "Mu-tan" (むったん). Category:Manga Chapters